


We Said Forever but Forever Wouldn't Wait For Us

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Tadashi takes his little brother out trick-or-treating, and when Hiro wanders away, you look after him.





	We Said Forever but Forever Wouldn't Wait For Us

You had always loved Halloween ever since you were a kid, and after getting your own place back in June you were eager to be able to participate in the festivities, even if it was just in your apartment building. A few of your coworkers had invited you to a party they were throwing, but it wasn’t until later in the evening so you figured you had plenty of time to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters.

At the moment you were trying to get your squirming black lab puppy into a witch costume. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable or didn’t enjoy costumes - Shadow had proudly worn the halo and wings your mom had put on him last year. He was just so excited that it was hard to get the little witch hat and robes on him.

“Shadow, stay still!” you gently scolded. He let out an excited bark but stopped trying to run around your legs, which gave you the opportunity to adjust the costume and get the hat to stay on. “There! All done!”

Shadow seemed pleased with the costume and proceeded to follow you around the apartment while you got your costume ready. Yours was a Wonder Woman costume complete with a wig that your friends had helped you put together in between shifts. After putting it on and posing for some selfies with Shadow to post on Instagram later, you went to grab the candy and get ready for the trick-or-treaters.

~

You were sitting on the floor outside your apartment door - trick-or-treaters had been arriving steadily for the last hour and a half and it was easier to just sit outside than get up every five minutes to answer the door. At least this way, you got to see all of the cute kids in their costumes. Shadow was on his leash, tied around your wrist so he couldn’t run off, and he was loving the attention from the kids, who were eager to pet him after they got candy from you.

The party you were going to attend started at ten, so you figured you would start packing up at around 9:30 since you were already in costume and just needed to take Shadow inside and grab your purse before heading out. You glanced at your phone and saw that it was 9 o’clock, so for now you just scratched Shadow behind the ear and waited to see if any more trick-or-treaters showed up.

You were scrolling through Twitter on your phone when a cheerful voice said, “Trick or treat!” You looked up to find a boy, maybe about eight years old and dressed up in a clearly home-made robot costume out of boxes and duct tape. He was clearly proud of it, and you couldn’t help but return his smile.

“Well, hi there! Do robots like chocolate?” you asked, holding out the bowl of candy so he could pick what he liked.

“Yes, we do! Thank you!” he said before eagerly reaching into the bowl and grabbing a Hershey’s bar. “Can I pet your dog?” he asked after that.

“Sure, but please don’t give him any candy. It’ll make him sick, okay?” You unwound Shadow’s leash from your wrist a bit, and the pup immediately made his way over to the boy and sat down at his feet, waiting to be petted.

He nodded furiously. “I won’t give him any, I promise!” He set down his bag of candy so he could pet Shadow; the dog licked his cheek and he giggled. It was at that point that you noticed that he was alone - usually kids his age would have an adult with them, right?

“Hey, do you have a grown-up with you?” you asked. “Even robots shouldn’t trick-or-treat by themselves.”

“Yeah, my big brother. But he was getting slow so I went ahead. He’ll catch up, though,” the boy explained while continuing to shower Shadow in attention.

“You shouldn’t have gone ahead of him, so I’ll wait with you until he gets here.” His reaction was to continue to rub Shadow’s tummy, so you took that as agreement.

You didn’t have to wait long - less than five minutes later you heard a voice yelling “Hiro? HIRO!” down the hall and knew that that had to be his brother. Hiro jumped to his feet when he heard his brother’s shouts.

“OVER HERE, TADASHI!” he yelled back, and moments later a guy that was about your age was running over.

“Don’t ever run away like that again!” Tadashi said as he scooped his little brother up into his arms. “You have no idea how worried I was!”

“I was fine! I had Wonder Woman to look after me!” Hiro insisted. You glanced down at your costume briefly before standing to greet Tadashi.

“Not sure I’d be as reliable in a fight as her, but I’ve been told I’m good with kids,” you said, and Tadashi finally looked at you.

“Thank you so much - I hope he wasn’t any trouble,” he said before putting Hiro down.

“Not at all. It was nice to have some company,” you insisted.

Tadashi held out his hand and you shook it. “I’m Tadashi, Tadashi Hamada. And you already know Hiro.”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you replied. You got your first good look at him - tall and fairly slender, with fair skin, dark black hair and brown eyes. You had to admit, he was pretty cute.

You grabbed the candy bowl and offered it to them. “One for the road?”

“Knowing my brother, he already got one, so we really shouldn’t…” Tadashi tried to politely refuse and you lowered the bowl.

“Tadashi! It’s Halloween - you gotta accept the candy that’s being given out!” Hiro insisted.

“Yeah, exactly! Plus, if you guys don’t help me out, I’ll just end up eating them by myself,” you added.

Tadashi sighed, seeing he was out-numbered. “Alright, alright,” he said. “I see when I’m beaten. But just one.” The last sentence was said directly to Hiro, who was already eagerly reaching into the bowl again.

After grabbing another Hershey bar, he grinned at you. “Thanks, Y/N!” Then he looked at his elder brother. “Y/N is just like Wonder Woman! She’s nice and pretty and I bet she’s just as strong!”

You blushed at Hiro’s description of you and Tadashi smiled. “Somehow, I wouldn’t be surprised if that was true.”

You offered the bowl to Tadashi, who took a candy bar. “You have to let me pay you back somehow,” he insisted.

“Are you kidding? It’s Halloween!” you replied.

“Not for the candy - for looking after Hiro. Are you free sometime tomorrow? My aunt runs a cafe across the street - let me buy you some coffee,” he said.

A part of you wanted to tell him not to worry about it, but something told you that he’d keep arguing until you agreed. Besides, spending more time with him didn’t seem like it would ever be boring.

“That would be great,” you replied with a grin. “I’m off tomorrow, maybe we can meet around 1?”

“Sounds good. Alright, we’d better get home. It’s getting late,” he said, looking down at his little brother.

Hiro pouted. “Aw, okay. Thanks for the candy, Y/N.”

“You’re welcome, Hiro.” You looked at your phone and saw that it was almost 9:30. “Ooh, I’d better get going. See you tomorrow,” you added to the boys before quickly unlocking your door and leading Shadow inside.

“Bye, Y/N!” Hiro said, half-eaten candy bar in his hand and chocolate on his face. Tadashi shot you a grin as he and Hiro began to walk away. You closed the door and started to put the candy away so you could get ready for the party.


End file.
